


Popping the Question

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Bingo, Earth-3490, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Natasha Stark and Steve Rogers met in 3490-Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping the Question

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

“I cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?” The young woman standing in front of Steve's door was attractive, which was, of course, the first thing he noticed. Next he noticed that she was wearing an M.I.T. sweatshirt. She could have got it from a boyfriend, or a thrift shop, but despite her youth, he suspected she was a student. Going to art school in Boston meant that he saw a lot of M.I.T. students, and he'd learned to recognize them.

The thin metal tool stuck in her tousled black hair was a strong hint. Also, the grease stains on her cheek.

Steve dubiously eyed the brown glass jar she held out to him. The contents roiled like oil, bubbling and popping. In his experience that was never a good sign. "Is it safe?"

She looked at the jar and her eyes widened. "Probably not. DUCK!" she shouted and threw the jar down the hallway. He heard the glass break as the woman pushed Steve back, joined him in his apartment, and slammed the door shut.

There was a soft *pop*. "Anticlimactic," Steve said, a moment before there was a loud _BOOM_ and everything shook. Instinctively, he grabbed the woman and pulled her in close to his body.

"Mmm," she said appreciatively, "my hero." Then she giggled. "You'll have to let me go. But no hurry."

"Sorry." Steve released her and backed up. Then he said, "What am I apologizing for? You nearly got us blown up!" He opened the door and peered down the hallway. Nothing seemed to be on fire, but there was a pattern of blue splotches over the walls and ceiling that hadn't been there previously. "Are you crazy?"

"Jury's out," she replied. "Hi!" She stuck out her right hand. "I'm Natasha Stark. Don't tell my dad I nearly blew up the place. It took forever to get him to let me live off campus. He thinks I'm irresponsible and need to be kept on a leash."

Steve looked first at her, and then pointedly at the blue hallway. "Someone ought to look after you."

Her expression turned irritated for a second, but then she smirked at him. "Are you volunteering?" She ducked under his arm and danced out into the hallway. "Excellent! Look at that dispersal pattern! Perfect!"

Steve followed her and grabbed her hand when she reached for one of the sharp glass shards embedded in the wall. "If you're gonna do that, at least let me get you a pair of gloves."

"So, you are volunteering. What's your name, hero?"

"Steve Rogers." Steve blushed as Natasha looked him over as intently as she'd studied the wall. "I'm studying to be an artist."

"You're a work of art, already." Natasha nodded. "All right, you can be my sidekick."

"Your what?"

"All right, all right, you can be a hero. Just remember, I'm no damsel in distress!"

 

At their wedding, a few years later, Steve gave in to Natasha's insistence on full costume. It was a compromise. She didn't send out their 'STDs' (and he nearly choked until she blithely informed him the acronym in this case meant 'save the date' not 'sexually transmitted disease') imprinted with 'Steve's buying the cow' and he practiced dipping her for the ceremonial kiss in full armor.

They practiced quite a lot.

Steve didn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a photo prompt 'Iron Woman and Captain America kissing at their wedding' square on my Bingo card.
> 
> from a post found [ Here](http://xmastark.tumblr.com/post/104702379775/perfectlyrose-some-aus-to-consider-rival)  
> perfectlyrose: • neighbors who only meet because “i cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?”


End file.
